


Heritable Traits

by Xyl_3



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyl_3/pseuds/Xyl_3
Summary: Lucy's mistake was in assuming Matt liked the tone better with hair.





	Heritable Traits

**Author's Note:**

> I am super impressionable when it comes to adopting new fandoms/pairings. I did actually view the source material for this before I wrote it, at least.  
> Post-film.
> 
> I only just realized there was a hair pun happening with the title/summary. Not intentional.

There are only so many people that can handle a McClane. It takes a certain type, a certain caliber of person strong enough to stand up to the temper and stubbornness and forgiving enough to take the backseat and put in more than their fair share of the emotional work. It's why her brother had a revolving door of crazy girlfriends and why her dates seldom lasted long enough to be called actual boyfriends. It's the reason that their mom is happily remarried and their dad has never even had another girlfriend.

It's also some of the reason that Lucy uses the name Gennaro. Her mom still uses it in business - she's made a name for herself there and doesn't want to sacrifice it - but she took her new husband's name legally when they got married. Gennaros don't need special unicorn boyfriends though. They're tough as nails still, but they aren't all brute force and stubborn pride. Gennaros can play by someone else's rules in a way that McClanes just aren't capable of.

Matt is the sort of person that can handle a McClane. Lucy can tell that just from a few minutes of being held hostage together. At first glance, he's soft, almost pathetic, but that impression doesn't take long to get blown out of the water. Matt is mouthy, sarcastic, and quick to share his feelings on a matter. He doesn't bend to someone's orders _just because_. Even with a threat of both pain and death, he refused to give up ground until it was  _her_ life at stake instead of just his. Matt wasn't someone that would roll over, but he also didn't have to win just to win. There was no bullshit macho posturing, just a steel spine that had nothing to do with pride.

So yeah, she asked her Dad if Matt had mentioned her once everything was over. Her dad had given her the old no dating shtick, but she noticed he hadn't actually said no. Lucy was willing to not pressure him on it, but that certainly wasn't going to be the final word on the matter.

*

"Hey! How are you?" Matt greeted her enthusiastically. "How's your dad?"

"I'm good," she responded honestly, "just a black eye, which is more than I can say for you two. Dad's pretty beat up, but he's been worse. Then again, he used to be better about getting patched up," she joked.

"Yeah, he kept ignoring all the chances to get looked at while we were together." Then he paused, thinking. "Also to eat. Does your dad eat enough?"

Lucy was ashamed to admit she didn't know enough about her father's life to actually answer that question, so she changed to subject back to her original goal. "So, did you ask about me in the ambulance?"

Matt ducked his head. "Yeah, sorry. Morphine, who knew, right? I told your dad we're good though."

"We could be," she offered with a smile. "It's not every guy that can survive a McClane."

Matt smiled shyly. "You think? I mean, no," he shook his head in a clearing motion. "You're really- I mean, if I'd met you first, I'd probably be head over heels for you. But...you make me think of your dad, y'know? The parts of you I like the most are the McClane parts, I think. That...probably would get me beaten to death." He grinned crookedly at her. "Possibly by both of you."

The guy she was trying to ask out being hot for her dad sucked, but she couldn't help matching his grin. "Yeah, probably," she agreed. "My dad, huh?"

Matt ducked his head again and actually blushed. "He's a really likable guy!"

Lucy laughed right in his face. "He  **really** isn't."

"Fine, whatever," he conceded, "maybe he's an asshole. But he's also a real life superhero! He's brave and loyal, and I'm not sure I've ever heard him lie, even when it might've been helpful. He saved my life about twenty times in the last three days and I still managed to feel needed when I was with him."

Lucy sighed. "The whole John McClane saved my life thing never lasted very long for him and my mom," she warned him, "but I give you my blessing, I guess."

"You mean you think he'd..."

"Oh, I have no idea," she admitted glibly. "I don't even think he's dated anyone since my mom. But hey, at least if you talk him into dinner, you can make sure he eats something." She winked and headed out. "I'll tell my dad you were asking about him." 


End file.
